Round And Round
by LittleVampire
Summary: Currently On Hold


This is my version of what happens after the battle between Erik and Shaw on the beach in X-Men: First Class. I got the idea when reading up on Marvel's characters to refresh my nerdy brain.

Note: I own nothing of Marvel.

Round And Round

Raven walked around the nightclub. She could smell heavy smoke from cigarettes and alcohol. The place reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke and a hint of marijuana. This was unlike anything Raven had ever experienced before. Frankly, it made her uncomfortable. She wasn't sure whether she should indulge or continue to just watch the others. Charles took her to English pubs but pubs were for the tamed. They came to clubs like this for sex, drugs and dancing. It was like an adrenaline rush just watching the humans roam around. Some danced, some sat and socialized, some crowded around the bar waiting for their drinks.

"Raven." A voice said behind her. Raven turned her head to see Erik sitting in the lounge behind her. She gave a small smile and walked over to him. Just the person she was looking for. She knew she could get lost in here and it seemed to be proven true.

Raven slid in the seat next to Erik. Janos on one side and Angel next to him. Emma was refusing to participate in group activities. She was glad to be apart of a group again but she didn't like that Janos, Angel and Azazel were so keen on just joining with Erik and Raven, people who wanted to harm them in the first place.

"These people seem so..." Raven paused to think of the right word.

"Gluttonous?" Angel asked from her seat, watching the people outside of the VIP lounge. They were the only ones in it besides a few people spotted here and there.

"Yes exactly." Raven was almost amazed, shocked even at how much the humans in the club seemed so susceptible

"They are living it up, Misty. Relax, have a little fun." Angel gleamed as she stood and walked over to a guy who was sitting at the VIP bar. Raven rolled her eyes at the nickname "Misty". She felt like it was an insult to her intelligence. Angel wasn't stupid, but she felt Angel was a little more disrespectful to others at times. Raven sighed and just watched.

Erik leaned in, whispering in her ear, "Are you tired, darling?" Raven turned her head to look at Erik. His voice so slick, just like his hair. Those beautiful eyes were to die for. She gave a small smile.

"A little." Raven quickly answered.

"Why don't I have Azazel teleport you up to your room and I'll come find you in a bit." Erik suggested.

Raven looked over at Azazel. He sat, his hands pressed together and his elbows resting on his thighs. He always looked so serious, never smiling. Very quiet and seemed to be almost always in thought, never looking at people unless he had to. He gave Raven the creeps. She looked back at Erik.

"Can't you just tell him you're going to show me to my room? This is the first time I've been here." Raven smiled, secretly rubbing her hand against his hand.

Erik sighed. "I guess you are right." Raven smiled at his giving in. Erik stood and looked at the fellow mutants around him. "Azazel, I would like you to teleport Raven and I upstairs. I'm going to show her to her room, please."

Azazel stood obediently and walked around the table to them. Azazel went to take Raven's hand, causing her to jump a little. Azazel looked down at her with confusion written across his face. Raven's eyes just stared at his tail. She remembered how close it was to Hank's eye. How close he was to killing Hank. Raven feared Azazel but she knew she would have to get over that soon. She couldn't stay afraid of him. They were fighting for the same cause now.

"Take his hand, Raven." Erik said softly. Raven took his hand and in a flash of black and red smoke they were standing in the lobby of the hotel where they were staying. It was empty and very quiet. Raven quickly let go of Azazel's hand clung to Erik, looking at Azazel in horror. Azazel cocked a brow and smiled wickedly before disappearing again in a black smoke.

"I don't like him, Erik. I don't like him one bit. The look in his eye when he tried to kill Hank, I don't like him." Raven looked up at Erik. Erik sighed and pulled Raven through the lobby.

"He's on our side now, Raven. He's one of us. He's not going to hurt you or anyone else in the brotherhood." Erik said, trying to comfort her. But Raven didn't feel any comfort. She still didn't like Azazel. Nothing was going to change that.

They got to the elevator and took it up to the last floor of the hotel. Once they got to the top floor, Erik guided Raven to their suite.

Once inside, Raven felt a little more comfort, being in close quarters with Erik.

"You are tired, Raven." Erik said, pulling Raven toward the large bed in their suite. "Come. Sleep is what you need." Raven followed Erik, not resisting his dominant move to escort her over to the bed. Raven instead, went willingly. Her knees hit the end of the bed and immediately felt them turn to jello, suddenly unable to hold them up.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Rave asked as she crawled into the bed.

"Of course." Erik sat on the side of the bed. He pulled his shoes off and removed his shirt.

Raven pulled her dress over her head and tossed it on the floor, leaving her pale frame nude. She climbed under the blankets and pulled them up around her. Erik pulled the blankets back and got under them. Raven instantly went into his arms. Erik embraced her.

"Raven." He whispered against her ear. Raven let out a gentle sigh. She knew what Erik wanted. With in a few seconds, she was blue. "Thank you." Raven smiled.

"You're welcome." Raven lifted her head to kiss Erik. Erik returned the kiss, cupping her cheek in his hand, his thumb running over the blue skin along her face and jaw. Raven moved her body so she was laying over Erik.

"Rave-"

"No." Raven put a hand over Erik's mouth. "Don't detest tonight." Raven breathed hard as her heart started to pound in her chest. "Not tonight. I'm yours tonight." Raven leaned in, moved her hand and kissed him once again. This time, he didn't object.


End file.
